Giving Chase
by Iellwen Eruwaedhiel Mirdan
Summary: DG needs a break from her mother and the wedding plans. Can she get Cain to join in on the fun? A fluffy one-shot. Rated T just to be safe. R&R!


This is just a little something I came up with while I was struggling with my Primeval story. I'm still struggling, so if anyone out there watches Primeval or has read my story, any ideas you can give me are welcome!

I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer; I do not own Tin Man

* * *

DG walked back to Wyatt's office, her thoughts on that all important dress. She had just come from yet another meeting with her mother about her wedding to Cain, and it seemed as though they couldn't agree on anything, not even her dress. But DG didn't even have a clue about what she wanted when it came to her dress. Luckily though, it was the only thing that she was unsure about.

Because she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into somebody. When she finally pulled her head out of the clouds, she found herself looking at Jeb.

"Hey, DG," he grinned. "Day dreaming?"

She held up her hands and smiled. "Caught me."

He laughed. "Thinking about the wedding?"

"How'd you guess?" she asked.

"You had that look on your face. The look that screamed wedding dress."

"Wow," she laughed. "You are good."

Jeb blew on his fingernails and rubbed them on his shirt. "I know."

DG laughed. She adored Jeb. "Will you be there, Jeb? Or will you be too busy fighting the rouge long coats?"

"Of course I'll be there," he said. "I wouldn't miss it. I get to watch the love of my life marry another man. Not just any other man, but my own father."

DG rolled her eyes. Ever since he found out that Cain had proposed, Jeb had claimed that if she wanted a Cain, then she should have gone for a younger model. "Don't worry. I'm planning to leave him at the alter and we'll run off to the Other Side together."

"I knew you couldnt resist me," he grinned.

"Damn. And here I thought I was hiding it so well," she said dryly.

"What can I say? I saw straight through you."

"Well," she sighed dramatically. "I tried. But in the meantime, I'd better get back to Wyatt before he gets suspicious, comes looking for me and finds out about our hot and steamy love affair."

Jeb took her hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again, my love."

"See ya, lover," she waved. She walked away, chuckling to herself.

She still had a smile on her face when she entered the office. Cain was sitting on the sofa with Glen, a friend from his Tin Man days who now worked with him as part of the palace guard. He looked up when she came in. "Whats got you so happy?"

"I just had a liaison in the corridor with my lover," she told him.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Lover?"

"Jeb. We're having a passionate love affair. I'm going to leave you at the alter and run off with him to the Other Side."

"That so?" Cain asked, amused.

"Yep," she said, sitting on the arm next to him. "I wasn't going to, but Jeb's a better lover."

"Uh oh," Glen chuckled. "I feel a domestic coming on. I'd better get out of here."

DG laughed as he stood. "If you see Jeb, tell him I said hi," she said, drawing the last word out sexily.

Glen grinned at the look on Cain's face. "I will. I'll even say it like that."

"Good," DG said, smiling wickedly. "Cause that's our code word. That's how we say I love you to each other."

"Really?" Glen said, utterly amused by the whole thing. "I guess I'd better tell him. In a bit," he said as he left the room.

"So," Cain said, turning to his fiancee with a gleam in his eyes. "Better lover, huh?"

"Yep," she said, standing. "I was only marrying you for your money anyway. But the sex with Jeb is just too much to resist. I'm addicted."

"That right? Darlin', I'm gonna show you just how good a lover I can be. You'll be screaming my name before the end."

"Uh huh. Suuuuuuure," she said, heading for the door. "But first, you gotta catch me!"

She yanked the door open and ran. Behind her, she could hear Cain giving chase. She knew he would eventually catch her, so she ran as fast as she could. People grinned when she ran past them. When they saw Cain giving chase, they laughed. It was so unlike him.

"Too slow, old man!" she yelled over her shoulder. "That's why I went for a younger model."

"I'll show you old!" he yelled back, but she just laughed.

She ran into Glitch as he left his lab and fell to the ground. He started to say sorry, but she just laughed, gave a small squeal as Cain bared down on them and jumped up, hiding behind Glitch and using him as a shield.

"You wanna get out the way, Glitch," Cain said.

"Don't, Glitch," she said, laughing as she danced out the way of Cain's grabbing hands. "He's trying to make me his love slave because he found out about my affair with Jeb."

Glitch laughed as he moved with DG out of Cain's way. "Better not tell him about ours then, had I?"

"Glitch!" she screamed. "Oh, you just had to make things worse!"

"Oops," he grinned. "Well, he had to find out sooner or later. Before you ditched him at the alter for me."

"Ho ho!" Cain boomed. "So that's two men you're leaving me for!" He tried to reach round Glitch, but DG just moved back, laughing, her eyes dancing.

"Yep. Me, Glitch and Jeb were going to run off to Canada, buy a farm and raise pigs. They're gonna be my love slaves."

"What?" Glitch said, a look of mock hurt crossing his handsome features. "Doll, you said I was the only one for you."

She grinned at him. "I lied. Secretly, I'm leading you all on."

"That so?" Glitch asked.

"Uh huh. Secretly, I'm going to take all your money, and then run off with Glen, who doesn't know it yet. But he will." She grinned seductively.

"Well," Glitch said. "In that case." He stood to the side, allowing Cain to make a grab for DG.

She screamed and ran, Cain giving chase. She could hear Glitch laughing behind her. "I'll get you back for this!" she called back.

"Love you too, Cupcake!" Glitch shouted.

She ran down another hall. She could see Az walking her way. As she ran past her, she yelled, "Save me!"

But Az grinned, and pointed after her as Cain caught up. "She went that way."

"Traitor!" she screamed, as she tried to run up the stairs.

But they proved to be her downfall, because they slowed her down enough to allow Cain to catch her. He grabbed her waist and swung her round, her scream of mock terror making him laugh. He slung her over his shoulder and headed back in the direction of their bedroom.

"Caveman. I swear," DG grumbled. As they passed Az, she glowered at her. "See if you're my Maid of Honour after this."

But Az just laughed at her.

"Now I know how a backpack feels. Nice view though," she said.

Cain laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Put me down?" DG suggested hopefully.

"Not a chance," he told her.

"Humph," she huffed. "Thinks he's Tarzan," she told people as they walked by them. "And you!" she pointed her finger at Glitch as he appeared behind Cain. "See if I run away with you now."

He sighed and put his hand on his heart. "Somehow, I'll find the strength to go on."

DG stuck her tongue out at him as he stopped at his lab. He laughed. "I'll tell Jeb you said that you're staying with Cain."

"Noo!" she moaned, but he just waved at her and went inside his lab

"You are so much trouble," Cain said. "Its a good job I love you."

"You love that I'm trouble," she said.

"You're going to make me lose my rep as a bad ass. No one will be scared of me now."

"Sure they will. Its only me that knows your a big giant softie. Everyone here thinks you're going to keep me chained up."

"I'm thinking about it," he sighed as he kicked open the door to their bedroom.

"Hey!" she protested.

He slammed the door behind him and dumped her on the bed. "Now, I believe I have something to prove, don't I, darlin'?"

Her laugh was swallowed by his mouth closing hotly over hers.


End file.
